Rêves
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Une stupidité couplée d'une tentative d'attristement donne chez moi ce qui suit. Une aberration.


Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura, en dépit du fait qu'elle ne veut plus dessiner Kanda, la fourbe.

Pairing : Kanda x Allen.

Note : oh là là, tout est parti d'un délire stupide avec une amie (la même qui me force à poster ce que je lui écris, en bonne sadique qu'elle est) sur « tu es mon lotus » puis j'ai voulu lui écrire un truc triste et j'ai mixé les deux et puis… Voilà, en gros.

Bonne lecture !

Allen recula, essoufflé mais satisfait, essuyant sa bouche d'un délicat revers de main et déglutissant sans bruit. Il leva un regard confiant et amoureux en direction de Kanda. Ce dernier ne lui prêta aucune attention, aussi impeccable que lui était défait, entre ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa respiration qui peinait à redevenir normale. Kanda venait de jouir sans tressaillir et demeurait aussi impassible que d'ordinaire.

« Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, casse-toi. »

La voix froide de Kanda fut comme une gifle et le sens de ses paroles lui coupa le souffle. Il était paralysé, son esprit percevant sans l'enregistrer Kanda qui rajustait sa veste, les traits inflexibles, indifférent à Allen qui se décomposait devant lui, une douleur foudroyante lui emplissant le ventre.

Le corps souple, tiède et doux d'Allen était lové contre le sien, sa cuisse sur les siennes, un de ses bras enroulés autour de son torse. Il l'observait, ses yeux gris emplis d'amour et de tendresse. Kanda sentit une habituelle affection l'envahir.

« Yû-chan, je t'aime tant » murmura Allen et Kanda sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie, bien que son visage ne trahît pas le plus infime contentement.

Allen sourit, se colla plus étroitement encore contre lui.

« Oh Yû-chan, tu es mon lotus… »

Kanda frémit. Son pouls s'accéléra et il réprimait à grand peine un long hurlement de terreur.

« Oh oui, mon lotus… »

Et son jeune amant ferma les yeux, laissant Kanda livré à l'horreur et incapable de fuir la prise acérée qu'il exerçait sur son corps.

Le visage baigné de larmes, Allen émergea du sommeil. Il observa Kanda, son visage magnifique et dépourvu d'émotions, ses longs cheveux dénoués, son épaule nue. Il résista à la tentation de caresser son corps fuselé et pâle, encore plein de chagrin au regard du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Le détachement de Kanda était parfois insupportable, mais le mépris et la dureté qui avaient été les siens dans ce songe atteignaient des proportions dramatiques. Allen essaya de tempérer sa tristesse, se convaincant que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'en dépit de son apparente indifférence, jamais Kanda ne se comporterait ainsi avec lui. Il glissa hors du lit pour aller se rafraichir, se confrontant à son reflet bouleversé.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut. Une sueur froide ruisselait entre ses omoplates et il frissonna. Cherchant dans l'ombre la forme assoupie et rassurante d'Allen, il se heurta à un vide tiédissant. La terreur que lui inspirait un Allen aussi mièvre que celui de son rêve nécessitait la présence du véritable Allen pour la dissiper.

Il le trouva dans la salle de bain, mains crispées sur le bord du lavabo, ses cheveux dérobant son regard en raison de sa tête penchée.

Pris d'un élan inhabituel, Kanda s'approcha et l'enlaça, embrassant son cou, s'enivrant de l'odeur sucrée de l'adolescent et de son calme loin de la niaiserie nauséabonde du Allen de son cauchemar, car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait pour lui, un cauchemar que d'avoir un amant aussi étouffant. En vérité, même si ses sentiments étaient forts et ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer, Allen respectait son besoin de pudeur et de distance.

« Reste comme tu es, moyashi » susurra-t-il suavement avant de lui mordre doucement la clavicule. Allen se retourna et l'embrassa doucement, mais d'une manière qui disait combien il tenait à lui. Ses larmes avaient séché, sa peine n'était plus qu'un souvenir et Kanda lui rendit son baiser.

Ils retournèrent se coucher et dormirent enlacés, achevant leur nuit d'un sommeil heureusement dépourvu de rêves.


End file.
